


A Change Of Plans

by ddh1973



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddh1973/pseuds/ddh1973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Simmons hadn't of gone on the mission to the Arctic in 2x19 with the others after Coulson figures out what she is planning?  How would that one event change everything especially when Kara decides to go a different direction in her revenge against Bobbi.?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Complications

Jemma Simmons watched as the BUS flew out of the hangar and cursed under her breath. Despite every argument she had made to Coulson about going along on the rescue mission to save Mike Petersen and Skye’s friend, Lincoln, the director had denied her request.

“I guess Coulson wants you to stay here,” Bobbi Morse commented as she walked up to the biochemist.

“Stay the hell away from me,” Jemma snapped at the woman she had thought was her friend. “Jemma, I thought I was doing the right thing for Shield.”

“You are no better than Ward. I was going to make him pay for what he did to Fitz but Coulson somehow figured out that is why I wanted to go and ordered me to stay here.”

“I get that you want to kill Ward for what happened to Fitz but doing it while on a mission could ruin everything and get somebody killed.”

“He took Fitz away from me, Bobbi!”

Kara was listening to the conversation and clenched her fists in anger as she took in the woman that had set her up to be taken by Hydra. She wanted to kick the bitch’s ass right now but Grant had told her to wait.

“Skye arrived on the BUS before they took off so she is helping them in rescuing Agent Petersen from Hydra,”

Lance Hunter came over to the two women telling them what was happening before he gave Bobbi a cold look and walked away. He took off down the hall and Kara smiled, knowing exactly how to get revenge on Agent Morse and Grant wouldn’t have to be involved.  Besides if she found the right time and way to do it, it wouldn’t take much to expose that bitch in a way that would destroy her. 

Kara strolled past Bobbi and Jemma and into the lounge. She grabbed a glass and poured some scotch into it. She sat across from Lance and watched the television in the room, pretending to ignore the man sitting close by.

“What the bloody hell do you see in that psycho?”

“He was the only one willing to help me when everybody else left me behind,” Kara said quietly. “He is going to help me find out who sold me out to Hydra.”

Hunter watched Kara for a moment, trying to figure out what kind of game she was playing. She had helped him after he was shot but everything was telling him that Kara had ulterior motive in talking to him.

“I think you already know who it was, don’t you?”

“Yes but that is between me and her. Grant isn’t going to be involved in what happens. It is up to me to find closure for what happened to me.”

“Her? Another woman did that to you?”

“Yep and while a huge part of me wants to hurt her the way she did me, another part wants to make her pay for it in a way that will hurt more than a physical fight ever would.”

“You think sleeping with me is going to piss Bobbi off?”

Kara grinned wickedly at Hunter, moving to sit beside him on the couch and running a hand down his arm.

“I could see she has done something to make you angry at her, so why not make her jealous as hell and give me the satisfaction of getting back at her,” Kara whispered to him. “Besides I think this would hurt her more than what I had originally planned to do to her.”

Lance didn’t say a word, considering what she said before standing up and held his hand out to her.

“Come on then, we will find something to do in my quarters and let her try and figure out what is going on with us,” Hunter said before whispering in her ear. “We won’t be having sex, Kara; this is just to make Bobbi think something happened and mess with her mind. Getting into a fight with Grant Ward isn’t on my list of things I want to do anytime soon.”

* * *

Bobbi was following Jemma down the hall and stopped short at the sight of Hunter and Kara walking out of the lounge. They were heading to the living quarters and holding hands.

“What the hell?”

“I guess Lance decided to take his mind off you for a bit. If it pisses off Ward too, it will be an added bonus,” Jemma gleefully commented before going into the lab.

* * *

It was the next day the quinjet pulled back into the hangar with Mike Petersen and Lincoln Campbell each being pushed out on a gurney. Everybody else followed them with Grant Ward looking around the hangar for Kara.

A frown came over his face as he saw his friend standing with Lance Hunter, the two of them laughing and flirting.

‘That wasn’t what we had planned to do,’ he thought to himself, not surprised at the fact he wasn’t jealous at Kara flirting with another man.

Now the sight of Skye acting so concerned over sparkplug boy pissed him off.

“I wanted to go with Coulson to kill you but seeing your face as you watch her and Lance together is all the revenge I need,” Jemma commented maliciously as she walked over to him.

Grant had overheard Coulson tell Simmons that she wasn’t going because of her plans to kill him for what happened to Fitz and decided to throw her off her game.

He started to laugh, noticing Skye and Fitz glance over to where he and Jemma were standing.

“Kara is doing what she has to do to make the person who allowed her to be taken by Hydra suffer. Think about it, Simmons, who is the person that it would piss off to see Kara with Lance Hunter?” Grant smirked at her before walking over to talk to Coulson about the next step for him. He would occasionally watch Hunter and Kara and smile to himself.

“What the hell did he mean by that?” Jemma turned to Fitz, shock filling her eyes.

“She is doing this to piss off Bobbi,” Fitz commented, rolling his eyes at the rare moment of stupidity coming from biochemist.

“Yep,” Skye commented as she watched Bobbi glare at her ex-husband and the brainwashed agent. “Let me see what I can get out of Ward and I will tell you what is going on.”

“Be careful, Skye. He is a vicious snake in the grass,” Jemma said.

“Given the fact that you were plotting to kill him, Fitz took away the oxygen in his cell and I shot him four times in the back, what does that make us?” Skye shot back at her friend before walking to where Coulson and Ward were standing.

While she didn’t regret shooting him and was still furious with him over his betrayal, the thought of him with Kara made her want to claw the other woman’s eyes out and kick Ward in the balls.

Of course, seeing her flirting with Hunter and the sight of it pissing off Bobbi gave her a sense of extreme satisfaction. She and Mack might have betrayed them for ‘Real Shield’ and not Hydra but they were still just as guilty as Ward.

“I meant what I said about putting you through TAHITI after this was over, Ward.”

Skye felt rage fill her at Coulson’s words and found herself letting her feelings known about what he had just said before she could even think about it.

“Like hell you are!”

“Skye, stand down!”

Skye turned to face Melinda May and went off on her SO.

“If all of you do this, I am going back to Afterlife and will stay there with my mother. We are better than this, Coulson!”

“To quote you, “Like hell they are”,” Kara stated fiercely. “Your precious Shield let Bobbi Morse betray me to Hydra and did nothing to help me as I was kidnapped, brainwashed and tortured!”

All hell broke loose at Kara’s words as Gonzalez turned to face Bobbi, who looked terrified that her secret had come out.

“Barbara, I think you and Agent Palamas need to come with me and Coulson to his office,” Gonzalez said firmly.

Coulson turned fury filled eyes to Ward, who glared back at him.

“This isn’t over, Ward.”

The Director went towards his office with Gonzalez, Bobbi and Kara while most of the Agents, both Real Shield and Coulson’s team, glared at Bobbi; each of them thinking that if she could do that to Kara for the so called Greater Good, what would stop Bobbi from doing the same thing to any of them.

Skye looked at Ward, who didn’t look surprised at the news that had just come out.

“That was why she was coming on to Hunter, to get revenge on Bobbi?”

“Yep, I think I like what Kara ended up doing better than what she had originally planned. It wasn’t pretty.”

“Do I want to know?”

“Probably not; I am confined to the rooms he assigned to me until they can deal with me. Go check on Sparky because I got the hint when you shot me. I’m not as gullible to your games anymore,” Grant stated before walking towards his assigned room.

* * *

The next day, Skye sat by Lincoln’s beside and waited for him to wake up, thinking about how cold Ward had been towards her. She did shoot him and had hatefully told him on the BUS that she didn’t regret it. Then again, she had been showing off to him when using her powers to throw some of Hydra’s soldiers across the room. She tried to be indifferent to him but couldn’t, no matter how hard she tried by flirting with Lincoln, she wasn’t immune to Grant Ward. He still brought out emotions in her that ranged from anger to regret.

“You look like you lost your best friend or something.”

Skye started before glancing down at Lincoln, who was waking up and smiled at him.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like crap.”

Skye grinned before stiffening at the sight of Ward standing with Kara as the other woman was being examined by Simmons.

She could sense that the doctor didn’t want him there but when the patient wanted someone they trusted at their side, there wasn’t much she could do about it.

“Who’s that?”

“He’s nothing but a lying traitor.”

Lincoln saw the man Skye was staring at glance into the room and jealousy fill his eyes before looking down and smiling at the beautiful dark haired woman who was being examined.

“Skye, that’s him, isn’t he? The one I heard you tell your mother about,” Lincoln inquired, pushing aside his own feelings for Skye because the last thing he wanted was to get in the middle of some complicated little love triangle. He had his own issues going on.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You sounded like your mother just now,” Lincoln commented with a grin.

“Grant Ward isn’t an easy thing to talk about and I really don’t want the drama that comes with that, at least for now.”

“Understood; I know exactly what you are talking about, there was someone I was seeing before I went through the mist and it ended badly.”

“She wasn’t an inhuman, was she?”

“No and her parents didn’t approve of their little princess dating a poor med student,” Lincoln said bitterly.

Skye realized in that moment that any chance of moving on from any lingering feelings she had for Ward wasn’t going to happen with Lincoln. They both had too many issues from their past to deal with.

“Love sucks,” she commented with a rueful smile

“You got that right,” Lincoln stated.

* * *

“Grant, you keep staring in there and you really will be a stalker,” Kara whispered low enough that he was the only one who could hear her.

“She doesn’t want you anymore; stay the hell away from her!”

“I think I am going to ask for another doctor because you are too busy putting yourself in things that aren’t your business,” Kara snapped back at Simmons. “Oh and you have every right to be angry and hurt at Grant’s actions with the med pod but you might want to think about what would have happened if Grant hadn’t of dropped it off of the plane. You and Fitz would both definitely be dead and possibly Grant if he hadn’t of done what Garrett wanted.”

“He took Fitz away from me!”

Everything went quiet in the room as Fitz had stepped in the doorway at her words; hurt filling his blue eyes and his voice as he started to respond to her comment.

“I’m right here, Jemma or are you talking about the fact what Ward did gave me brain damage.”

The man in question stayed quiet, knowing that if he said anything, he would make things worse. He motioned for Kara to follow him out of the room and away from the uncomfortable situation. That is until May came walking into the room and stopped him.

“You don’t get to run away from the damage your actions caused.”

Kara dropped the mask to show the scars on her face.

“I guess the same goes for you, Calvary or are you too busy being a heartless drone bitch!”

Ward quickly grabbed Kara and put her behind him to keep her safe from May when an unfamiliar female voice came from the doorway.

“Agent May, I suggest you leave my brother and his friend alone or I will make it my mission to make your life a living hell.”

Everybody turned to see a five foot eight brunette standing there glaring at all of them, including Grant. She was wearing a very expensive navy pinstripe pantsuit and a similarly priced white silk blouse. She shared similar features to Ward, especially the prominent cheekbones.

“Who the hell are you?”

“Senator Louise Ward, I received an email from someone telling me the location of your base and that your director is about to wipe my younger brother’s memories. Now if somebody would tell me where he is, that would be greatly appreciated.”

* * *

Skye grinned at the Senator’s appearance, knowing that her research on Ward had worked and that he wouldn’t be put through TAHITI. She glanced down at Lincoln, who was watching her with a knowing grin.

“You did that, didn’t you?”

“I sent her an email after realizing that the other Senator from Massachusetts was the oldest Ward sibling.”

“I wonder how Coulson is going to react to her being here.”

“He is going to be mad as hell but if he plays his cards right, Shield might benefit because she is more powerful than her late douchebag brother. She is only a half sibling and has a different mother than Grant and Christian and her mother is the older sister of the current President.”

“It sounds like someone you really don’t want to piss off.”

* * *

Louise was ready to throw Melinda May out of the window behind Phil Coulson’s desk. The woman’s self-righteous attitude was highly pissing her off.

“Agent May, just so you know I know all about everyone in this building and their pasts. So the fact that you are calling my brother a murder is very hypocritical on your part. Or do I have to put you in front of a Senate committee to answer for the little girl you killed in Bahrain and the rest of your record. Just like what was done to Natasha Romanov,” she said coldly. “I am the one person in this building that is not in awe of you. Oh and if I wanted to be a real bitch, I could have you arrested for excessive force when you subdued my idiot brother. He might have done some very bad things and deserved to have his ass kicked, that doesn’t mean you had the right to hurt him like that and then deny him medical treatment for forty eight hours afterwards. He should have never held in a cell by any of you because you denied him basic human rights. None of you want to piss me off because I will shut this base down and have all of you arrested for being terrorists.”

“I apologize, Senator. Let’s get back to the discussion about your brother,” Coulson reluctantly said, knowing this woman could make his life difficult.

“Melinda, why don’t you go and see Agent Morse and check on her; Gonzalez was very hard on her after finding out her part in what happened to Agent 33.”

“Phil…”

“Melinda, she can help us and we have to look at the bigger picture instead of our own hurt feelings.”

The door slammed as she left while a stern faced Louise glared at Coulson.

“The only reason I am even contemplating helping you is because my brother and Agent Palamas are coming with me and are under my protection. I am getting them both the treatment they need. The treatment Grant should have gotten after the first suicide attempt. He shouldn’t have been thrown back in that damn cell like that,” Louise bit out angrily.

“You had no problem talking to a therapist about your issues after Shield fell but didn’t feel the need to have someone talk to the people on your team, especially Agent Skye, Agent May, Dr. Simmons and Dr. Fitz. Or even my brother after he tried to commit suicide three times. From what I saw just now in the infirmary, Dr. Simmons needs it. She is letting the bitterness of everything that happened get to her. If I decide to help you, I want you to use the therapist I have brought with me and make it mandatory that everybody has to have at least one session with her to be cleared for duty. How much pain could have been prevented if you had?”

Coulson didn’t have a word to say in response to the Senator’s comments and waited for her to speak again.

“I will agree to assist both versions of Shield for a year and then see where you are after that time period is over. I agree that there needs to be a council to govern your decisions but anybody that has a personal axe to grind against a prisoner doesn’t have a say in what happens to them. I refuse to let another prisoner go through what my brother and Sunil Bakshi went through. Do you know Peggy Carter treated her prisoners with dignity, she gave them windows to see sunlight and treated them with decency, despite what they had done?”

Louise walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Phil Coulson, watching her.

* * *

Later that night, Ward and Kara stood with Louise, waiting to leave with her, the latter standing by her brother. She leaned over to whisper in his ear.

“You owe me, Grant Douglas. Now act like you got some sense and I just might get you out of trouble. We will discuss what I need from you back at Gramsy’s.”

The three of them watched as Phil Coulson faced his agents with a young woman in her mid-twenties standing beside him. Her long dark hair was hanging down her back with the bangs pulled back by clips. She had a classically beautiful face and was around five foot two with a curvy frame.

“This is Dr. Veronica Hamilton and she is going to be our staff therapist and it is mandatory for everybody to see her once a week.”

Voices of dissent carried throughout the room until Louise spoke up harshly.

“This is a condition of me helping your agency be seen as a legitimate organization in the eyes of the world. All agents will have at least one session with her before she clears you for duty and she will be reporting to me along with Director Coulson. No exceptions.”

Louise’s security team led her, Ward and Kara out of the Playground, leaving a very disgruntled Shield team in her wake.


	2. Things Get Even More Complicated

A week later, Grant stood at the window of his bedroom in his grandmother’s Boston home. While he was glad to be close to his grandmother and sister again, Thomas had acted like he didn’t want him there. 

His attitude had led to a vicious argument between Louise and Thomas on his first night there where Louise had made the painful revelation that Thomas wasn’t a biological Ward.  It seems that Christian hadn’t been the only one who had disliked his younger brother and now that his bitch of a mother was gone, he was only staying in the house because of Gramsy.

Louise had been the daughter of his father’s first wife who had filed for divorce when Louise had been a year old, taking their daughter with her. His Great Aunt Abby had then used every method of manipulation to get him to marry the daughter of a family friend a year after his divorce and Christian had been born a year later.

Lou and Grant's mother, Millicent had hated each other from the moment the former had been allowed to see her father when she was five; his father had often favored his daughter because she was the reminder of the woman that he had still loved despite her leaving him.

It had often led to the affairs that had led to his mother giving birth to Thomas along with her parents having a one night stand that had led to her mother having a stillborn baby boy on the same day her step mother had given birth to Grant.

Of course this dislike between his father's first wife and his mother had revealed itself when Grant had been four.  When his mom had tried to hit Louise one time when she was sixteen.  It had led to a vicious fight between her mother, Caitlin and Millicent that had put the latter in the hospital.

His parents had separated for a brief period of time and had been sleeping in different rooms but Aunt Abby had stepped in. There were rumors that she was the reason Caitlin had left his dad so he could marry Millicent but it could never be proven.

Sometimes he wondered just how much his father had paid people to maintain the image of the perfect family when it was anything but.

“Louise said it’s time to go to your first session with Dr. Clark,” Kara commented as she stepped into his room.

“What did you think of him?”

“He was real nice and I think he will help me with the anger I still have toward Agent Morse.”

“Did you tell him what you had originally planned to do instead of making her jealous by flirting with her ex-husband and exposing her for what she did?”

“Yes. He told me that I had a right to be angry but striking out and hurting her because she hurt me could have caused even more damage.”

“What made you change your mind?”

“I saw Bobbi arguing with Jemma over her betrayal of their team and how angry Lance was at her. So I decided to hit her where it would really hurt,” Kara commented with a smirk before her face turned serious.

“Are you sure you are okay with being friends instead? Neither one of us are ready for any kind of romantic relationship right now.”

“I’m okay. I should have known when I saw Skye with Sparky and the fact that it made me jealous more than seeing you with Hunter that I still wasn’t over her.”

“I wish I could remember if I had ever been involved in a romantic relationship before Whitehall did what he did to me.”

“It might not ever come back to you, Kara.”

“I know. Dr. Simmons told me that before she went bat-shit crazy and your sister showed up.”

“I find myself wondering who sent her that email.”

Kara grinned at his utter stupidity before turning around and leaving the room, hysterically laughing.

“What the hell is wrong with her?”

“Maybe because you are an idiot, Grant,” Louise commented, walking into his room grinning smugly. “Skye sent me that email. She might still be mad as hell at you but didn’t want you to lose your memories of who you are.”

“What about sparkplug boy?”

Louise couldn’t contain her own laughter for a few moments before calming down and responding to Grant’s question.

“Lincoln is having his own past romantic issues right about now and if there is an ounce of chemistry between him and Skye, I’m Miss America.”

“He has a past with Dr. Hamilton, doesn’t he?”

Louise simply grinned.

“Come on, you are going to be late for your first appointment with Dr. Clark.”

* * *

Later that day, Lincoln watched as Veronica walked around the infirmary, talking to some of the patients before leaving the room. He had been ignoring Skye for the last few minutes as she had sat at his bedside.

“So Dr. Hamilton is your ex?”

He turned to see his friend smiling softly at him and returned it.

“Yes but she has yet to say a word to me but that won’t matter because soon we will be back at Li Shi.”

A wave of sadness crossed Skye’s eyes because she didn’t want to leave her team but going back to Li Shi and spending time with her parents was what she needed. She also felt a responsibility to make sure Lincoln was returned to where he would be safe.

A knock on the door made Skye and Lincoln look up to see Veronica standing there without an expression on her face. She seemed to have changed from the smiling woman that had been talking to the patients in the infirmary.

“I was told to interview you before you were placed on something called the Index, Mr. Campbell,” Veronica said in a professional tone.

“I will talk to you later, Lincoln.”

A devilish smirk came across Skye’s face before she leaned over to kiss her friend briefly on the lips. It was like kissing a sibling but she could feel the young therapist glaring at her.

“Let’s see how she responds to that, good luck,” Skye whispered in his ear.

Skye walked out of the room whistling as she went, to come face to face with Louise, who had arrived at the base by private jet an hour earlier. The older woman was fighting laughter as she watched the tense conversation taking place between Lincoln and Veronica.

“So either you know about the two of them and was trying to start something to get them talking to each other or were staking your claim. Which one was it?”

“The first option, it was like kissing a brother, if I had one.”

“Well even if they do work things out, you have to take him back to Afterlife.”

“How did you know about that?”

Skye sounded shocked at how much Ward’s sister seemed to know about things that she shouldn’t.

“Your mother and my grandmother were friends back during World War 2 and at one point when you were first born; there was talk between them of arranging a marriage between you and Grant. Of course, my stepmother tried to go behind my Grandmother’s back and set it up between you and Tommy. Given how you feel about him now, it was a good thing it never happened after that.”

“Arranged marriages sound so old-fashioned and I would have had a fit when I got old enough to understand what was going on,” Skye commented distastefully.

Before Louise could respond to the comment and her obvious attempt at avoiding talking about any feelings she might have for Grant, loud voices came from Lincoln’s room.

“You left me, you son of a bitch, not the other way around!”

Veronica’s face was beat red as she finished screaming at her ex.

“That was only because you did everything Daddy dearest wanted you to and he wanted you to marry Thomas Ward.”

“Given that I am still going by my maiden name, he didn’t succeed. I would have walked through fire for you, Lincoln. Too bad you didn’t love me enough to stay and fight for us,” Veronica said tearfully before leaving the room.

“Go check on Lincoln, while I check on Veronica, as I am sure you have guessed by now, our families have been friends for years.”

Louise didn’t wait for Skye to say anything and went in the direction Veronica had walked in.

“So you pulled the coward routine and left her instead of standing up to her father? No wonder she was giving you the cold shoulder, Lincoln. Stop being such a guy, grow some balls and talk to her.”

“We need to leave, Skye. Gordon will be here for us soon.”

“Okay but you really need to stop being a coward. One day, she is going to move on and how is that going to make you feel,” Skye advised her friend before starting to leave the room.

“Why don’t you take your own advice in regards to Grant Ward? How did it feel to see him with Kara before they left?”

Skye acted like she didn’t hear what he had said and walked out of the room, slamming the door to his room behind her.

* * *

Grant walked back in his grandmother’s home from his first therapy session feeling drained after talking about the abuse that had happened when he was a kid. All he wanted right at that moment was to go down into the basement gym and beat the hell out of the punching bag.

It had surprised him that Dr. Clark had gotten him to talk about what he had revealed that day but Grant felt like he could trust the man. He also dreaded talking about the more difficult topics of his past: Garrett, his betrayal of his team and his feelings for Skye, despite her shooting him.

He groaned at the sight of Thomas standing at the top of the stairs, anger burning in his blue eyes. Grant wasn’t in the mood for more of his bullshit and wished that Louise, Kara or his grandmother was there to back him up. '

“I don’t know why Louise is backing you up in your claims that mother and Christian abused you or why she is saying that I am not a Ward by blood.”

“I am not getting into this with you, Thomas. That is between you and Louise. So talk to her about it,” Grant said wearily, while trying to go past his brother on the stairs.

Despite his training, Grant wasn’t paying attention to what was going on around him or wasn’t expecting what happened next. That is until he felt the hard shove that sent him stumbling down the steep staircase, hitting his head on the ceramic statue sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

“Thomas Jacob Ward!”

An elderly woman in her late eighties rushed into the room as fast as her arthritic hips would let her, dropping down to check on her grandson.

“Grant!”

Kara rushed down the stairs but not before scowling at Thomas, if looks could kill, Grant’s younger brother would be dead by now.

“Kara, call 911 on your phone. I am calling Louise to let her know what just happened,” Gramsy sternly said.

* * *

Standing outside of where The Playground was located, Louise was standing with the rest of the Shield team with Veronica by her side, the woman doing everything she could to avoid Lincoln. They were watching as Gordon arrived to take Skye and Lincoln back to Li Shi.

Her phone went off right as she went to talk to Skye before the girl left and she frowned at the sight of her grandmother’s picture on her caller ID. Gramsy didn’t use her cellphone unless it was important.

“Gram, what’s up?”

Louise listened to the distraught and angry woman tell her what had just happened and her face turned pale.

“Tell Thomas that I will deal with him when I get back there. Has anybody called 911 to take Grant to the hospital?”

Skye’s face turned pale and she stepped away from Gordon and over to Louise, the former trying to stop her.

“Skye, we need to go.”

“No. Take me, Lincoln and Louise back to Boston and let my mother know why.”

“Skye…”

“Please Gordon; I have to know that he is okay before we leave.”

Gordon was getting ready to continue to argue with her until Lincoln turned to him.

“It is someone Skye still cares about despite the fact that she is pissed at him for betraying her.”

“Fine but you get to explain this to your mother.”

Gordon waited for Louise to get off of the phone and she held onto his arm along with Lincoln and Skye as they were transported away from The Playground.

* * *

They appeared in the front foyer of the mansion as paramedics were taking Grant out on a gurney with Kara at his side, at least until she saw Louise.

“His sister needs to go with him just in case she has to sign any consent forms,” Kara stated before letting Louise ride with Grant to the hospital.

Skye watched the gurney longingly, desperately wanting to know if Grant was okay when she saw a man standing at the top of the stairs, smiling.

“What happened, Kara?”

“The one time that Grant wasn’t paying attention to everything around him, Thomas shoved him down the stairs. He has been a downright little prick towards him since we have been here,” Kara bit out angrily. “I know you are watching and proud of what you did, you little shit. I wouldn’t want to be you when Louise gets a hold of you!”

“Kara, I will deal with my grandson. It is about time that he faces the cold hard truth of what his mother was and what really happened. I have babied him for too long and it is time I give my youngest grandson a dose of reality. I don’t care if he isn’t biologically related to me, he is still my grandson.”

“Okay, Gramsy.”

“Are you going to introduce me to our guests before the young lady runs out the door to chase the ambulance my grandson is in?” '

“Gramsy, this is Agent Skye, Lincoln Campbell and I don’t know who their friend is.”

“I know who he is; his name is Gordon. I met him when he was a teenager after he went through the mist. He is one of Jiaying’s people,” Gramsy said softly before turning to Skye, a soft look in her vivid green eyes. “You look just like your mother, Skye or when I met you, they called you Daisy.”

“Louise was right about you and my mother being friends. How long have you known each other?”

“Since during the war when I was a young nurse stationed in the Pacific and met Jiaying before she was captured by the man you knew as Daniel Whitehall. The only thing that saved her was Peggy Carter showing up and arresting him.”

“Is what Louise said about the two of you trying to arrange a marriage between me and Grant true?”

Gramsy ruefully smiled at the memory before nodding to confirm Skye’s question.

“He was fascinated with you when Jiaying brought you to see me when you were an infant. You seemed to be fixated on him too but then my daughter-in-law interfered and tried to arrange something with Jiaying for you to marry Tommy instead. Despite knowing that her son wasn’t a Ward, she wanted him to have everything that Grant was supposed to have. She hated her own son with a passion and my sister-in-law didn’t help. Jiaying came to me with what she had done and I told her we would wait until the both of you were older but that never came. The next year, Whitehall escaped with the help of Hydra and butchered Jiaying to become young again.”

“How do you know all of this?”

“I tried to help Cal and Jiaying find you but Shield got in the way. Now your Coulson is about to regret making the deal he did with Christian instead of Louise, she is more powerful than her brother and has stronger political connections.”

Skye felt her heart sink at the woman’s words because of her part in handing Grant over to Christian. She didn’t deserve to be here acting like a worried girlfriend and the fact that Kara was glaring at her, the other woman was thinking the same thing.

“I don’t care that you shot my grandson four times while his back was turned and he was unarmed, at least for now. He would want you there when he wakes up and if you want to be there, you can but anymore comments like you should have run faster and I will personally throw you out of Grant’s hospital room and don’t think I can’t do it.”

Skye took in the seemingly fragile looking older woman and realized that Francesca Ward would give all of them some serious trouble if given the right motivation.


	3. Family Dramas

A couple of days later, Skye found herself sitting by the bedside of another man she cared about and wanting to take him away from a bad situation.

She could hear Louise having a loud argument with Grant’s mother out in the hall and suspected that Grant’s father and Christian were watching in amusement.

It seems instead of killing Christian and his parents Louise had helped Grant fake their deaths. He needed to get Whitehall’s attention but after some convincing by his sister, didn’t want to cross a line that he couldn’t come back from.

The bodies in the house had been from three Hydra agents that had been undercover spying on Ward’s family.

“Your precious little bastard shoved him down those stairs and hit Gramsy after she tried to talk him down. You will sign papers to admit him to rehab or I will give the press every piece of evidence that you beat Christian and Grant as well as Christian’s part in Tommy being thrown down the well.”

Skye cringed at how angry Louise sounded before hearing the door to the room open to see Lincoln and her parents standing there.

The latter two had arrived the night before and Cal and Lincoln both helped Louise understand what the doctors were telling her.

Grant had a fractured skull and had twisted his right knee falling down the stairs. His face was bruised and the area around the fracture was swollen. If he wasn’t sedated, Grant would be in a lot of pain. His right leg was elevated in a sling. He was as far from the trained killer as a person could get at that moment.

“That can’t be right,” Cal commented as he looked at Grant’s medical record.

“What’s wrong, Cal?”

Cal turned to face Jiaying and answered her question, confused and bewildered at what he was seeing on the computer.

“His blood type and that of his siblings and parents are all on his chart just in case he had needed a blood transfusion from the head wound. If his blood type is correct, there isn’t a chance in hell that his mother is biologically related to him.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Dr. Johnson?”

Grant’s father, Travis was standing in the doorway, before turning to stare angrily at his very terrified wife. He was a bit taller than Grant and Christian and despite everything she had heard about him, had a dominating presence at that moment that seemed to scare his wife even more.

“Mr. Ward, your blood type is A negative while your wife’s is O negative. Louise is AB negative because your ex-wife’s blood type is B negative while Christian is A negative like you and Tommy is O positive proving that he isn’t your biological child. Here is the tricky part: Grant should be either A negative like you and your oldest son or O negative like his mother. His blood type is AB negative like Louise’s. If these are correct, then Grant isn’t your wife’s child but he is yours and possibly the child of Louise’s mother.”

Louise turned pale at Cal’s words before turning rage filled eyes onto her stepmother, Millicent.

“What did you and Aunt Abby do!”

“They switched the babies,” a voice said from the doorway.

A beautiful woman with long gray hair pulled into a bun stepped into the room and over to Grant’s bedside and caressing his face. She was around five foot ten and had a regal presence.

“Caitlin, what are you doing here?”

Travis Ward’s focus turned to the woman in front of him and all he saw was her.

“Our daughter called and told me what had happened to Grant and I came here to be there for her,” she said calmly before quickly turning to Millicent, her dark eyes filled with fury. “I knew my baby with Travis was alive when I gave birth to him but I let my doctor and Abby convince me that my son had died. He’s my child, isn’t he?”

Millicent hesitated for a second, trying to see how she could spin it to where she didn’t go to jail.

“Mrs. Ward, all we have to do is run a maternity test to see if she is his mother.”

Millicent turned pale at Lincoln’s words, her body starting to tremble as she realized her web of lies was about to fall apart. She whipped up some fake tears and turned to Travis, her body trembling, hoping to gain sympathy from a husband that still loved his first wife. It had led to Tommy being born after she started sleeping with other men to make up for the fact that her husband didn’t love her.

“It was your Aunt’s idea; she didn’t want another child to tie you and Caitlin together. She had worked too hard to break the two of you up and didn’t want our marriage to fall apart once it came out that our little boy had died,” Millicent’s tears became real in that moment as broke down before turning fury filled eyes towards Grant’s hospital bed and then Caitlin, tears falling down her cheeks.

“I hated that little son of a bitch from the moment he was put into my arms! He wasn’t mine and I wanted my little boy! Abby and that asshole doctor she paid to switch the babies snatched him out of my arms and I had to watch you mourn for my baby!” Skye felt compassion mixed with revulsion towards the woman that had abused the man lying in the hospital bed she was sitting beside.

She glanced over and saw that he was awake and quietly taking in everything that was being said, uncharacteristic tears falling down his cheeks. The only sign that he was in any pain was he winced every so often.

Kara held his other hand tightly from her position on the other side of the bed before glancing at Skye.

“We have got to get them out of here, Skye,” she whispered quietly.

“I know but how?”

“Okay, that’s it,” Jiaying commanded after hearing the conversation between her daughter and Kara. “This conversation needs to be taken to one of the waiting or conference rooms in this hospital. Grant needs to rest and doesn’t need the stress right now.”

“She’s right,” Louise stated before turning to her father. “Daddy, your wife isn’t allowed to be here. Given what she just said about your son and revealed her hatred for him, she should be banned from his room.”

Travis turned to face Christian, who was still shell shocked at everything that had just come out.

“Chris, take your mother to stay with you and Anna because once your grandmother finds out about this, she will not allow her in the house. Oh and call the nursing home and tell them to restrict visitors from seeing your Aunt Abby until I can get there to see her.”

“Dad…”

“Son, it will be okay.”

Christian led his sobbing mother out of the room as Travis watched his first wife, who hadn’t been able to take her eyes off of Grant during Millicent’s rant.

Skye and Kara both tensed at the sight of Caitlin walking over to where Grant was at because they didn’t know how he would react to her. The tears in her eyes tore at both women as she laid a gentle hand on her son’s cheek.

“If I had known that you were mine, I would have taken you away from them and given you a different life,” she said softly. “I promise that neither Shield nor Hydra will ever touch you again, my son.”

Skye could feel the other woman staring at her very closely before putting her focus back on her son.

Travis walked over to where Caitlin was standing and put a gentle hand on her back. “He needs to rest, Caitlin.”

“He needs his real mother and I’m not leaving his side until he is out of this hospital,” she stated fiercely. “Louise, call Matthew and let him know what is going on here; that I want to cash in on that favor he owes me.”

“I will call him, Mom.” Louise said as she swiftly walked out of the room, her head of Security right behind her.

“You are going to get your brother to pardon him of his crimes,” Skye commented quietly.

“Agent Skye, even if a pardon happens, my son will continue his therapy and try to repair the damage that has been done to and by him since he was born.”

"Don’t speak for me,” Ward commented, his caramel eyes hardening as he took in the woman who gave birth to him.

“I am not going to act like your mother until you are ready. All I am going to do is make your life a bit easier to recover from the damage done by the selfish actions of other people and your own bad choices.”

* * *

A few hours later, Grant lay in his hospital bed, watching as the woman revealed to be his biological mother had fallen asleep with his father’s navy blue suit coat laying over her.

“Grant, she seems to really want to help you,” Skye commented from where she was still sitting.

“I agree,” Kara said.

“The woman I thought was my mother treated me like shit for as long as I could remember. The only time I remember her ever being stopped was by Lou’s mother. She told her that if she ever found out she was hitting me again, she would make her life a living hell,” Grant quietly said. “That woman then found mental and emotional ways to torture me and Christian. It didn’t stop, it just became more subtle.”

Caitlin shivered despite the coat covering her arms and Grant felt a wave of compassion for her.

“Kara, go to the nurse’s desk and ask them for another blanket,” he said.

Kara smiled gently at her friend, kissing him on the cheek before leaving the room.

“I guess you really have moved on,” Skye commented quietly.

Grant rolled his eyes at the jealousy in her voice before sarcastically replying. “The same goes for you and sparkplug boy.”

Skye’s eyes narrowed at him and if he wasn’t lying in a hospital bed, she would slap the fire out of him.

“Even if it was any of your business, Lincoln has his own romantic issues going on right now and we are just friends.”

“Well Kara and I have decided to be just friends while she is going through therapy to deal with what Morse and Hydra did to her; besides you shot me in the back four times when I wasn’t even armed. I was going to take you back to Coulson and keep you away from that fucking temple; even if it meant getting put back in Vault D or even shot by May. Of course instead of using some common sense, you had to go after Raina”

“It was my job as an agent to catch her and stop what she was going to do. I did it to save people’s lives.”

“Not when it comes at the expense of yourself and the rest of your team. How many people did you kill with that earthquake you set off? I know that it almost killed me and Kara as we were leaving.”

“Fuck you,” Skye bit out through her clenched teeth before storming out of the room.

“Grant Douglas Ward, you are an idiot,” Caitlin commented from where she was lying on the couch.

“Agreed,” Louise commented from the doorway. “Is that when she shot you four times?”

Caitlin quickly sat up and glared at her two children. Louise looked anywhere but at her mother, she had been a victim of that glare on too many occasions to not take it seriously.

Grant wisely did the same thing after seeing his sister’s reaction.

“On whose authority did she have to shoot my baby?”

“Mom…”

“Samantha Louise Ward, start talking right now!”

Louise explained what she had found out about how Shield and particularly Grant’s former teammates had treated him after his betrayal. How they had him in their custody when they shouldn’t have. The hateful things they said and did to him, the death threats and how Coulson was going to trade Grant off to Christian for a ‘fair’ trial and to legitimize their agency again. How Skye had helped set Grant up for it in a cold and manipulative manner.

“Make arrangements for me to go to that base, I want to talk to Director Coulson and that bitch they call the Calvary. I am about to show her what happens when you mess with my child. Cougar Slut bitch setting herself up as Judge, Jury and Executioner and teaching Skye and the two Scientists that it is okay to take the law into your own hands and don’t even get me started on ‘Director Coulson’!”

Caitlin stormed out of the room, ready to do battle.

“Why do I all of a sudden feel bad for Coulson and the others? She is going to go off on Skye when she sees her.”

“Good, she needs a reality check on her attitude!”

Grant was taken aback at his sister’s attitude. Louise could be vicious at times when you hurt someone she loved but she was also the same woman that didn’t use a political opponent mistakes against them like so many of her colleagues did.

_**“Don’t even think about warning that woman that I am coming, Agent Skye! You and that bitch set my baby up for her to fracture his larynx and put a nail through his foot! You’re damn lucky that I don’t have you arrested for shooting him four times when he was unarmed and his back was turned. You and your Shield teammates don’t have the right to set yourselves up as Judge, Jury and Executioner!”** _

_" **That psychopath and serial killer betrayed us!”** _

Grant and Louise both cringed at the loud slap that echoed into the room. The latter quickly rushed outside to see her mother gingerly holding her right hand while Skye held her right cheek which Lou could see had a red hand print on it.

Before the furious young woman could attempt to use her power on Caitlin, Louise stepped closer to Skye and felt the vibrations starting immediately stop.

“You try to hurt her with your power and I will show you what happens next. You won’t like it, Skye.”

Jiaying and Cal wanted to stand up for their daughter but to hear everything she had done as a part of Shield made them hesitate for a moment. That organization had done so much to hurt them and tear their family apart because if there hadn’t been Shield, Hydra wouldn’t have been able to infiltrate them and have the power they did to kill so many of Jiaying’s people and rip her body apart. Then Shield had kidnapped their baby and kept them from finding her.

“Dr. Campbell, you did a psych rotation didn’t you?”

Lincoln, who had been shocked at the confrontation that had just taken place, took a second to respond to Louise’s question.

“Yes, I did.”

“What would be your prognosis for someone who was abused from almost the time they were born? Someone that was kidnapped at a vulnerable age, abandoned in the woods for five years and his only source of contact was a real psychopath that shot him, beat the hell out of him the whole time while also brainwashing him to be loyal to him, teaching him that killing people for the sake of the mission was okay. That it was okay to put him into an organization to act as a double agent’; only for the beatings to continue for over another decade.”

“He could have lied about that!”

Louise was quickly in Skye’s face, rage burning in her dark eyes.

“I looked at his motherfucking files. I also witnessed and couldn’t stop everything that happened to him before he was kidnapped by Garrett because of Christian and his fucking mother! Coulson and Melinda May have been using your hurt and anger to turn you into a fucking drone. You went from someone who hated Shield to spouting the party line! ‘Shield doesn’t leave a man behind’, my ass! It was Shield that experimented with the tesseract and caused the alien invasion that caused the death of countless people in New York!”

Louise went back into Grant’s room and slammed the door behind her, leaving Skye in tears.

Jiaying rushed to her daughter’s side and turned to face Caitlin and Travis.

“I think I need to take her back to Afterlife and give her and Grant some space.”

“That’s a good idea,” Caitlin commented, feeling sympathy for the young woman despite her own anger at her. Her baby wasn’t an innocent victim in this by a long shot.

Grant’s parents watched as Gordon appeared and took Skye and her parents along with Lincoln back to Afterlife.

“It seems our son takes after his father in that we seem to fall in love with difficult and opinionated women,” Travis commented.

Caitlin glared at him, her fists clenched to keep from slapping him.

“You don’t have any right to call him your son, Travis! You let that bitch hurt him and Christian for years and didn’t do a damn thing to stop it. They paid the price for having the wrong mother and all of this could have been stopped if you would have stood up to your Aunt instead of being a damn coward!”

The furious woman went into Grant’s room and slammed the door as Travis turned to face a silent Kara, who was holding a blanket in her arms.

“Who are you?”

“A person who is more welcome in that room than you are right now,” Kara commented snarkily. She walked past Travis and into Grant’s hospital room, closing the door behind her.


	4. A Furious Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After last night's season finale, I thought long and hard about what my next step was going to be. I will always be a fan of Brett Dalton but will be walking away from the Agents of Shield fandom for my own peace of mind. 
> 
> Another thing I had to decide on was whether or not to stop writing Skyeward fanfiction and you know what, the creators of the show don't get to take that away from me. I will continue writing my stories and keeping what Skyeward could have been alive for the fans that loved them.
> 
> I won't be watching the show anymore so that means I won't have the writers disgusting canon weighing me down. I am free to do what I want and let my creativity flow.
> 
> I will also be keeping the character of Lincoln Campbell alive in my stories because despite how much I disliked Static Quake, what was done to that character and Luke Mitchell as an actor was just as disgusting as what was done to Brett Dalton and the character of Grant Ward.

Skye was standing at the place where her mother had helped her with her powers not so long ago and took in the snow on the mountains. 

For the past two days, she had thought of nothing but her argument with Ward that had led to her walking out of his hospital room and into a vicious confrontation with Louise and Caitlin. She was happy for him that his biological mother loved him enough to fight for him instead of trying to destroy him.

Caitlin seemed to be the feisty mother bear type that would give Melinda and Phil some serious hell. Given the way she had confronted her over her part in everything, Skye shuddered as the thought of what everybody else at The Playground would get.

“I won’t ask if you are okay,” Lincoln commented as he walked over to her.

“I was so worried about him when I heard about what his brother did and let myself get pulled back in to my feelings for him. I was an idiot.”

“Skye, if I found out that Veronica was hurt like that, I would have most and likely done the same thing you did.”

“Now I really think that love sucks.”

“Especially when the person you love is the one person that pisses you off more than anything,” Lincoln ruefully stated.

Skye rolled her eyes before following him down the hill and back into the village.

* * *

Grant was sitting on his hospital bed, his right knee in a brace, waiting for his father and Kara to come back with his release paperwork.

It had been a week since his argument with Skye and he missed her despite the vicious words they had exchanged. When he had woken up to see her sitting by his bed, he had thought that maybe she was starting to forgive him. It had hurt to realize he was wrong.

“Grant, they need you to sign this,” Kara said softly from the doorway before walking over to him with a clipboard and handed it to him. He signed his name on the release papers before handing the paperwork back to Kara, who touched him comfortingly on the shoulder before leaving the room.

“Did you think it would be that easy with you and Skye?”

Grant turned to face his father, who had come back into the room.

“You know a week of actually being my father doesn’t make up for the years where you ignored me,” Grant bit out harshly. “You should have treated all of us the same way you did Lou even when you thought that woman was my mother.”

“There isn’t any excuse for how I treated you. Your mother told me off and said that it would be a long time before she could forgive me. She pulled away from me and ended things with us after we thought you had died and Lou was all I had left of her for a long time. All I cared about was my pain. When you burned down the house, Caitlin really hated me for not standing up for you when all of us knew it was Christian that wanted to hurt Tommy and was manipulating you because he was too much of coward.”

“Was it possible the baby that died wasn’t your child?”

“We will never know, Grant,” Travis commented. “Your grandmother wants you back with her and I agree. Millicent is with Christian and Anna and I am filing for a divorce.”

“What about Aunt Abby?”

“Your grandmother wants to deal with her and was mad enough to hurt somebody when I told her what Abby had done. All she would say ‘is she would pay for messing with her babies’.”

Grant started to wonder where Louise and his mother were before realizing the reason for their absence.

“Lou has taken Mom to tell off Coulson and May.”

“Yes and to tell them that you are now off limits; Matthew came through with the pardon. You have a clean slate son, don’t screw it up.”

Grant let his father help into the wheelchair that the orderly and Kara had brought into the room and wondering exactly what was going to happen when his newfound mother and Melinda May were in the same room together. It wasn’t going to be pretty, that’s for sure.

* * *

Louise and Caitlin stepped out of the jet that had brought them to the Playground and noticed everybody in the hangar was watching them.

Even in her sixties, Caitlin was a lovely woman with regal presence that hid a feisty nature.

Mack walked over to them, wiping his hands on a rag as he did.

“Agent McKenzie, this is my mother, and the both of us need to speak to Director Coulson and the board. Tell him to make sure that Jemma, Leo and Dr. Hamilton are there as well.”

“Of course, Senator Ward,” Mack commented hesitantly before walking out of the hangar.

“They won’t be expecting this,” Caitlin whispered in her daughter’s ear.

“Mom, I know you are trying to make up for not being there for Grant but be careful with Fitz and Simmons. Grant did drop them out of plane in that med pod and they were both hurt because of his actions. They will both be very angry and hurt at finding out Grant has been pardoned.”

“Samantha Louise, Jemma Simmons was planning on killing my child. She doesn’t get a free pass.”

“Mom…”

Mack came walking back into the hangar along with Melinda May, who drew back at Caitlin's icy stare but ignored it in order to find out why the Senator’s mother was there.

* * *

Ten minutes later, everybody gathered in the conference room with Gonzales and the rest of the board standing by on satellite from their base.

“Why have you called this meeting, Louise?”

Louise turned to face Phil Coulson, glaring at him for his lack of propriety.

“It’s Senator Ward and me and my mother are here to let you know about some new information about my brother that has come to light.”

“Why should we give a damn about that psychopath?”

“Dr. Simmons, calm down,” Veronica stated to her patient.

“What has happened to Ward?” Louise looked at Fitz, who had quietly asked the previous question.

“The woman he thought was his mother wasn’t his biological mother. She, along with mine and Grant’s great aunt Abigail switched her baby, who had died at birth, with the baby my mother and father had conceived around the same time. Grant and I are full siblings and we share the same mother. That information changes things a great deal given who her younger brother is.”

“Who’s her brother?”

“President Matthew Ellis is my younger brother and Grant’s uncle. He owed me a favor and has signed a full pardon for him. Open season on my son is over.”

Chaos broke out in the conference room as every Shield agent protested what Caitlin had just said.

“That man is a murderer and deserves to die for what he has done,” Melinda May bit out, her face remaining in its usual impassive expression. Only Coulson could tell how furious she was.

“Who gave you the damn right to decide who lives and dies?” Caitlin was quickly in May’s face, her ivory skin growing red with anger. “Are you the reason why Skye, Fitz and Simmons thought it was okay to shoot my child, suffocate him or make plans to kill him with a splinter bomb? I know all about what happened in Bahrain and for you to call someone a murderer is so hypocritical, it isn’t even funny. Try me and I will have you in front of a Senate committee just like Natasha Romanov and Maria Hill were. I will make damn sure that every one of your crimes is brought to light.”

Caitlin stormed out of the room, letting the door slam behind her.

Silence reigned in the room as it was unusual sight for Melinda May to be put in her place so thoroughly.

“My mother isn’t someone to mess with when she is protecting her child. Shield is to leave Grant alone and let him live his life in peace,” Louise stated before turning to Veronica. “Veronica, I need to see you in your office before I leave today.”

“Of course Senator,” Veronica stated before getting up and leaving the conference room with Louise right behind her.

“Coulson, they can’t get away with this,” Simmons protested, tears falling down her cheeks.

“Yes they can, Dr. Simmons,” Gonzalez commented. “Phil, I now see that the Senator was right, you made a deal with the wrong Ward sibling. You set this up by your treatment of him when he was your prisoner. For the good of the Agency any vendettas against Grant Ward will stop now. Unless he does something to hurt Shield or joins Hydra again, he is off limits.”

The rest of the board except for May and Coulson all agree with Gonzalez and the vote carries. While Simmons tearfully walked out of the room, Fitz stood there in shock before turning to Coulson.

“First his mother beat the hell out of him, then Garrett did what he did and then to find out that his own Aunt took him from the mother that should have raised him. While I will never be able to be friends with him ever again, Gonzalez is right. We need to let this go and focus on stopping Hydra and leave Ward alone.”

Fitz walked out of the room and down the hall to the lab to find Jemma packing a bag with all sorts of his weapons in it.

“What the bloody hell are you doing, Jemma?”

“If Shield won’t go after him, I will.”

“Will you stop and think, Jemma? He has his biological mother and sister helping him, he is untouchable.”

“I don’t care!”

Fitz was taken aback at her anger and he quickly left the lab and went to the one person that could stop her. He stopped in the doorway of Dr. Hamilton’s office, where Veronica and Senator Ward were talking.

“Dr. Hamilton, you need to help Jemma. She is talking about going after Ward herself and packing weapons in a bag. She has lost it.”

Veronica quickly grabbed a syringe and went down the hall with Louise and Fitz following her. They got there in time to prevent Jemma from leaving the lab and heading to her quarters.

“I can’t let you leave here in the state of mind you are in right now, Dr. Simmons.”

“I can’t believe you bloody told on me like a damn tattle tale, Fitz!” “Jemma, you are talking crazy and I can’t let you do this!” “I hate you, Fitz!”

Jemma tried to run past Veronica and Louise when Coulson, who had come into the room to find out why she was shouting blocked her way.

It gave Veronica the right opportunity to inject Jemma with the sedative.

Simmons fell into Coulson’s arms and was asleep within seconds.

“Does somebody want to explain to what the hell is going on here?”

“We had to sedate her, Coulson,” Fitz quickly explained. “She was packing bombs and other weapons into a bag. She was going after Ward.”

Coulson sighed heavily, feeling like he shared some blame in what had happened.

“I should have gotten all of you counseling instead of thinking only of myself,” he calmly said. “What are you going to do?”

“She needs to be placed under a seventy two hour hold because she has had a breakdown from PTSD that was never diagnosed or treated after Shield fell.”

Phil took in Veronica’s words before nodding in acknowledgement. He turned to face Louise, who had tears in her eyes.

“He needs to see the damage he has done.”

“My brother played a huge part in this, Coulson but you and your bulldog share part of the blame as well. In fact, there is plenty of blame to go around in this whole screwed up mess. Maybe it is time to get them help instead of pointing fingers and letting this vicious cycle spin on. I have taken Grant out of the equation by getting him the help he needs and a fresh start. Maybe the rest of you need to do the same thing,” Louise firmly stated.

* * *

Grant rolled his wheelchair down the hall from his bedroom and into the elevator that led to the ground floor. He then went into the kitchen to find his Gramsy and found her baking some of her oatmeal raisin cookies.

“Kara is at her therapy session and Dr. Clarke will be over tomorrow for yours.”

“Yes ma’am,” Grant said quietly.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t deserve that pardon, Gramsy.”

“No you don’t, Grant Douglas but for some reason you have been given another chance to live your life differently. Don’t waste it.”

“I won’t but all I have ever done is fight for my survival. I don’t know what the next step is.”

“Grant, you turned to Louise when it came to faking the deaths of Christian, your father and that witch. You couldn’t kill them despite how much the three of them gave you plenty of reasons to do it. You also have a mother that loves you and genuinely wants to be there for you. Give it some time and your true purpose will be shown to you.”

“I have missed you, Gramsy.”

“I missed you too, my sweet boy.”

Gramsy kissed him on the forehead before wrapping her arms around him.

“Things will also reveal themselves with you and Skye too. The two of you need some time away from each other. She has to figure out how her parents fit into the picture now.”

“I’m not worried about Skye. She showed me how she felt about me in San Juan when she shot me.”

“Grant Douglas Ward, you are an idiot!”

“Why do the women in my family and my best friend keep calling me that?”

Gramsy just walked back over to the expensive stainless steel oven, slipped the oven mitt over her hand and took out a batch of freshly baked cookies. She placed the hot cookie sheet on a pot holder that was lying on the center island to protect the shiny surface from the heat of the pan.

“Maybe that is something you need to figure out on your own, Grant.”


	5. Family Issues

It was warm outside and the water from the rectangle shaped pool with white marble pool deck, gleamed in the sunlight.

Grant wanted to be out there in the pool, doing laps across the water but with his knee still in a brace, that wasn’t happening anytime soon. Besides if he got his stitches wet, his newly found mother would skin him.

A glass of lemonade and a plate of oatmeal cookies was placed in front of him as he looked up to see the very person he had been thinking about, sitting across from him.

“How are you feeling?”

His mother’s voice was gentle as she spoke and as much as he enjoyed having a loving mother and not the drunken and abusive shrew he grew up with, he wasn’t ready to let her in yet. It had only been three days since the truth had come out.

“I’m fine.”

“Grant, you are not fine and you know it.”

“Fine, you know what I want. An Aunt who isn’t a hateful old witch that destroyed our family’s lives because she didn’t like the fact her younger brother inherited their family’s fortune. An older brother that isn’t a manipulative sack of shit and actually protected his younger brothers from the woman I thought was my mother and that I had never went with John Garrett that day. A life in prison would have been a hell of a lot better than this shit.”

Grant’s face was beat red in anger by the time his rant finished and Caitlin was in tears.

“I wish you hadn’t of gone with that man. I was coming to get you, Grant because your sister wanted her brother out of that hellhole and by the time I got there with the paperwork giving me custody of you, Hydra had already taken you away.”

“Why?”

Caitlin looked at him, her dark eyes wet with tears, and reached over to gently touch his hand.

“Because I loved you even when I thought you weren’t my child. I wanted so many times to take you, Christian and even Tommy away from that woman. None of you deserved how you were treated because of that sorry excuse of a woman.”

Before Grant could respond, a harsh voice carried across the pool. It was one that he had hoped to never hear again.

“Get away from my son, you home wrecking whore!”

Grant and Caitlin glanced across the pool and saw Millicent, who at seventy still looked a decade younger, with her gray hair cut in a short style that framed her slender face perfectly and her body was still slender from the once a day workouts with her trainer.

“Millicent, you’re drunk and embarrassing yourself. I suggest you go back to Christian’s before Mom sees you,” Caitlin commented.

“Besides I was Mrs. Travis Ward before you and that old battleax destroyed our marriage so who’s the home wrecker.”

“Go away, Millicent,” Grant stated nastily before pulling himself out of the chair and into the wheelchair that had been sitting nearby.

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that; I’m still your mother!”

“Actually, no you are not. I had the hospital do a maternity test on me and Grant before he left the hospital and he’s my son. He asked you to go away, I suggest you do it,” Caitlin said before getting up to help Grant in the wheelchair.

Before Millicent could respond, Christian came from the same direction his mother had and had a bodyguard lead his mother away from the pool.

“I’m so sorry Caitlin, she got drunk and got way from the house,” Christian said.

“Maybe you and your father should consider putting her in rehab along with Thomas.”

“We have discussed it especially given how many bottles of wine she went through while all of us were in hiding,” Christian commented, shuddering at the memory.

“How are you feeling, Grant?”

“As if you fucking care,”

Grant shot back at his older brother before reaching down to release the brakes and moving the wheelchair back to the house.

Caitlin sadly watched her son leave before turning to face Christian, who didn’t know how to respond to what had just happened.

“He’s never going to forgive me.”

“Have you tried to apologize for what you did?”

“No.”

Caitlin rolled her eyes before reaching out and gently slapping him on the back of his head.

“Christian Michael, I know that Grant owes you an apology for his part in what happened but you hurt him and Thomas from the moment they were too young to fight back. You took out on them for what your mother was doing to you. Have you thought about talking to a therapist?”

“You would have been a better mother to us than she ever was,” Christian said quietly before hugging Caitlin and walking away from the pool area.

Caitlin walked into the house and found Grant right inside the door, watching as Christian left.

“Eventually the two of you are going to have to deal with each other, Grant.”

“He was going to execute me, mom!”

“What?”

“Christian and Coulson made a deal where I was turned over to him to ‘stand trial’ for my crimes and then right before reelection they were going to put me to death for my crimes. All so he could show the voters that he was tough on crime even if it was a member of his own family.”

Grant rolled his chair out of the room right as Travis walked in, just in time to dodge a vase being thrown at his head.

“Did you know about this, Travis?”

“Caitlin…”

He stumbled at the force of the slap his ex-wife gave him and watched as she stormed out of the room. Only to find his mother glaring at him and a wave of pain wash over him.

“Mom…”

“No matter what Grant has done, he is a member of this family and now that I have him back in my life, things are going to change around here. I know that I don’t have a lot of time left but I’ll be damned if I would have let you execute my grandchild.”

Travis gasped through the pain before he finally felt it let up and gasped for breath.

“Mom, Lou was working on a way to come up with evidence of the abuse and let Milly take the fall for all of it. We weren’t going to allow that to happen; we had to get him away from Phil Coulson and Shield.”

Francesca didn’t respond, she just walked away and left her son to recover on his own.

Kara, who had silently witnessed everything, trembled and walked up the stairs to find Grant lying down on the queen size bed in his room, his hands resting behind his head.

“Your family is seriously screwed up, Grant.”

“Yes they are,” he said, quietly.

“You need to talk to your sister. According to your dad, she was working on getting you out of jail and that they needed you away from Shield.”

“Lou and Gramsy were the only ones that actually cared about me.”

“Well now you have your real mom that would tear a person to pieces if they hurt you.”

Grant smiled ruefully as he watched Kara lay down on the pillows beside him.

“According to Lou, she sacred Melinda May and that doesn’t happen.”

“I would have paid to see that bitch scared of anything,” Kara stated with a grin before laying her head on Grant’s chest.

“Although Lou made sure to tell me that they had to commit Simmons after she freaked out at the news that I had been pardoned; as if I didn’t feel guilty enough about what I did to them.”

“Did you fuck up in regards to Fitz and Simmons?”

“Yes,” Grant commented quietly.

“Talk to Dr. Clark and let him help you. He has been a blessing to me and with everything that happened. I don’t know if I can ever trust Bobbi Morse again but the anger is slowly starting to go away.”

“I’ll see him tomorrow and talk to him about everything.”

“Good, maybe he can help you figure out how to deal with the truth of who your mother is.”

“You are my best friend, Kara. You know that right.”

“I know,” Grant responded with a smile before a knock on the bedroom door prevented him from saying what he was going to say next.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Lou, you and Kara need to come downstairs, we have guests.”

At the sounds of Louise’s footsteps going down the hall, Kara got up from the bed and helped Grant get into his wheelchair.

As soon as he was settled, she pushed him down the long hallway, filled with expensive and rare artwork along with family pictures, including one that had Caitlin holding Grant on her lap when he was three years old and Christian and Louise standing behind her.

“I could understand Louise being in that picture with your mom but why were you and Christian?” “Gramsy never held back her opinion on the woman that called herself my mother and it wasn’t a good one. I asked Lou why her mother was in that picture and she told me that Gramsy wanted a picture of all three of her grandchildren and but I wouldn’t let Mom go and Milly had to grin and bear it or look like the shrew she is in front of the press.”

Kara rolled her eyes at more evidence of the dysfunction of the Ward family before they got into the elevator and let the door close. Grant and Kara saw Dr. Hamilton standing in the front foyer holding the hands of a little boy with blond hair and blue eyes and it didn’t take them long to figure out who the child’s father was.

“I wonder if Sparky knows that he’s a father,” Grant muttered to himself.

“No he doesn’t and it is none of our business,” Lou stated firmly as she walked up to her brother before raising her voice so Veronica and her son could hear her. “This is my godson Mark.”

“Aunt Lou!”

The small boy rushed into Louise’s arms, who hugged the child tightly before turning to look at Grant and Kara.

“Mark, this is my brother Grant and his friend Kara.”

“Hi, Mr. Grant and Miss Kara, where’s Mr. Thomas?”

“Mark James Hamilton! I taught you better manners than that,” Veronica stated, looking at her son with the look that every parent masters and every child knows they are in trouble when they see it.

“Mr. Thomas is sick and had to go to the hospital.”

“Okay,” Mark said. “At least I won’t have to see him hitting on my mommy.”

Grant grinned at the muttered final words from the boy, seeing just how much he looked like Lincoln the closer he was to him.

“Hey Mark, did you know that we have an awesome playroom from when I was a kid,” Grant stated.

“Sure, I have some of my toys over here from when Aunt Lou watches me for Mommy! Do you want to see them?”

“Sure,” Grant said. “How about you hop on my lap and you can show me?”

“Is that okay, Mommy?”

Mark’s blue eyes were lit up with excitement as he turned to face his mother.

“Of course and listen to Mr. Grant and Miss Kara.”

“I will, Mommy?”

Kara lifted Mark up and put him on Grant’s lap and all three women watched as the little boy excitedly talked to Grant as he rolled his chair down to the playroom before Kara went to follow them.

“That’s another male he is seeking attention from that isn’t his father.”

“Well maybe you should have tried to tell Lincoln the truth instead of arguing with him,” Lou gently stated.

“Yeah and maybe I need to get my son tested to see if he is Inhuman like his father,” Veronica said. “Another secret that Lincoln decided not to tell me; he needs his ass kicked.”

“Getting Mark tested is a good idea but I'm staying out of your issues with Lincoln for my own peace of mind.”

The two women continued to talk before being called to dinner by Gramsy at a family dinner that was tense and the only thing that kept an argument from starting was Mark’s presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason I don't have breaks in this is because one scene flows into the other throughout the chapter. I hope everybody likes this chapter. Hoping to updated Saved By The Captain soon.


	6. Gramsy The Badass

A few days later, Francesca Ward stood in the conservatively decorated lobby of the expensive retirement home where Abigail Ward had been living for the past decade. She was waiting for Mrs. Lang, the manager of the home to come out to see her before doing what she had come to do. She had lived a long time and witnessed a lot of heartbreak for her family. Only to find out her sister-in-law was responsible for a lot of it, pissed her off more than she had ever been in her eighty five years.

Abby was going to answer for all of the pain she had caused. She was so lost in her own thoughts and still trying to figure out how to get Abby to talk to her that Francesca didn’t notice an attractive African American woman around the same age as Louise walk out of her office. She started as the woman started to speak and had to calm herself down.

“Mrs. Ward, your son called and told us you were coming to see Miss Ward. How are you doing today?”

“I’m good. Is Abby ready to see me?”

“Yes and I think she already knows why you are here.”

“Has my daughter-in-law called her?”

“No. Your son was very clear in his instructions that her phone calls are to be screened and his wife not be allowed around his Aunt.”

“Thank you.”

Francesca walked down the hallways that had white colored wallpaper with pink flowers decorated on it, holding her temper in until she got to the last room on the right side of the hallway.

“Hello Frankie, let me guess it came out that little bastard is Caitlin’s child and not Milly’s?”

Francesca eyes turned stony at the sight of the frail woman only a few years older than her, sitting in her bed with a haughty look on her face.

“Why did you interfere with Travis and Caitlin’s marriage?”

“I couldn’t control Caitlin the way I could Milly. I was the oldest child and should have inherited everything not Noah,” Abby spit out bitterly.“You wouldn’t let me have anything to do with Travis so I decided to control what happens to his children.”

“Why did you switch those babies?”

Francesca was clinching her fists in anger but keeping herself from screaming at Abby.

“If I had allowed that little bastard to go home with Caitlin, she and Travis would have gotten back together and everything I had worked so hard for would have fallen apart. She would have been a better mother to Christian than Milly ever was and I couldn’t allow that to happen.”

“Then my son broke with tradition and made Louise his heir, not Christian and Caitlin wouldn’t let you near her, so everything fell apart for you anyway.”

“You think that pisses me off? Our Louise is a strong woman like her mother and not a manipulative little coward like Christian. She is going to change the world. I just wanted more of a say so in how she was raised. Caitlin wouldn’t let me do that, so I did what I could to make her pay for it.”

“You will spend the rest of your life here, and even though I would love nothing more than to never have any of your family come see you, I won’t do that to you. I have some compassion and decency but I wouldn’t expect Grant. He has been given a full pardon and has other things to deal with that are more important to him than you. There was a reason that Jiaying and I were arranging a marriage between him and her daughter. You and Milly interfered with something that has been set in motion for decades.”

Abby felt a wave of pain take over her body and passed out from the intensity of it as Francesca walked out of the room, a wave of self-loathing washing over her. She hated using her powers but sometimes when someone really pissed her off, she had no control over them.

* * *

Fitz sat with Jemma as she lay on the bed and faced the wall of the hospital where she had been placed to get some rest and deal with her issues.

Veronica had been taking care of Jemma over the past three days and he had been visiting Jemma every day, sitting at her bedside for hours at a time only to get the same response from her when she woke up and saw him.

“Leave, Fitz,” she harshly said.

This time, he wasn’t going to give into her and was going to make her understand why.

“Jemma, you were acting crazy and I had to help you. You could be sitting in prison right now instead of this hospital. I did that for you.”

“Grant Ward doesn’t deserve to walk around free after the things he has done.”

“I agree but the decision over whether he lives or dies isn’t ours to make. That makes us no better than he is,” Fitz pleaded with her.

“Fitz…”

“You are not a killer, Jemma and Kara is right, if he hadn’t of dropped us off the plane, Garrett would have killed us. The two of us weren’t ready for a mission like that and Coulson knew that.”

“Now we are blaming Coulson?”

Jemma sounded surprised that Fitz would do that.

“He shares some of the blame and you know it.”

Tears filled her eyes before she threw her arms around Fitz, holding him tightly.

“I don’t know if I want to go back to Shield after I leave here. I need some time to think about things. Come with me, Fitz?”

They held each other and made plans to go back to her parents’ home in England before visiting his mom in Scotland.

* * *

Veronica stood outside of the room, silently watching the couple through the window in the doorway before turning to face Phil Coulson and Melinda May.

“Your main team is dropping like flies, Coulson. Skye has taken off to be with her parents and Fitz and Simmons is going to be taking some time away,” she stated firmly, daring him to contradict her on the last part.

“A certain deputy of yours hasn’t had even her first appointment with me and she isn’t approved to be in the field until that happens.” “I don’t need therapy!”

“I think you need it more than anybody else, Agent May. I have a feeling that Skye and Simmons got it in their heads that it was okay to try to kill Grant Ward by taking their cues from you.”

Coulson’s phone went off before May could attack Veronica and listened to what Gonzalez was telling him.

“The Inhuman’s want a meeting with Shield and Gonzalez is preparing to go in the morning,” he stated to May. “I want you there so I suggest you have your first session with Veronica because Senator Ward is threatening to put you in front of a Senate committee to answer for Bahrain if you don’t.”

“My office is right down the hall, Agent May and I have an hour free,” Veronica stated without an expression on her face.

Melinda didn’t say a word and followed Veronica down the hall.

“Why do I have a feeling that this is going to turn out badly?” Coulson muttered to himself before walking down the hall, dialing a number on his phone.

* * *

The next morning, Skye and Lincoln watched as Gonzalez and Melinda May along with Louise Ward, Veronica Hamilton and some Shield agents come walking up to the building where her mother’s office was.

To her surprise, Ward and Kara were there, the latter pushing the former in a wheelchair because his knee was still in a brace and he was under orders not to walk on it until he went through physical therapy.

As Gonzalez went to talk to Jiaying along with Louise, who had asked to observe the meeting, Skye made her way over to where May was standing.

“What’s he doing here?”

May sent a scowl in Ward’s direction, who was talking to Veronica and Kara, all three of them ignoring everybody else standing out there.

“His sister wanted him to come with her along with Dr. Hamilton and ordered us to leave him alone because unlike the rest of us, he can’t be charged as a terrorist anymore. She said that it is important that he and Dr. Hamilton are here and Agent 33 refused to leave him,” May said doing a better job at covering her anger at Ward’s presence then just a few seconds before.

“We can hear every word you are saying and my name is Kara, not Agent 33!”

“Kara, leave it alone, you can’t change some people even if they have no reason to sit in judgment over everybody else given the things they have done,” Veronica stated before noticing Lincoln standing with Skye and glared harshly at him “You lying son of a bitch!”

“Ronnie….”

“Don’t you dare call me by that name; you lost that right the day you walked out on me when I was pregnant with your child.

Veronica walked away from everybody else, a shocked Lincoln watching her leave, still trying to process what she had just said.

“Sparky, if you want to be a part of your son’s life, I suggest you go and talk to her,” Ward said with a smirk. “He’s a great kid.”

“I have a son,” Lincoln sputtered out before taking off after Veronica.

Before anybody could say anything about the latest dose of drama, Louise stumbled out of the office, gasping for air. Jiaying came after her only to stop short at the sight of Skye and everybody else watching in shock.

“Daisy, this isn’t what it looks like!”

“It looks like you did something to my sister,” Ward bit out harshly, struggling to get out of the wheelchair to go for Jiaying’s throat.

“Grant Douglas Ward, don’t you dare move from that chair,” Francesca’s voice rang out through the courtyard with Gordon beside her.

“Jiaying, get the hell away from my granddaughter.”

“Frankie…”

Francesca went over and knelt down beside her granddaughter as Louise struggled to speak. Her throat had bruises shaped like a pair of hands.

“Gram, she killed Gonzalez with a terrigen crystal and seemed shocked when it didn’t do the same thing to me. The next thing I know she had both her hands around my throat and I felt like all of my energy was gone. My own powers are the only reason I am not dead,” she stated, her voice getting stronger with every word.

“Well it’s a good thing I exposed you to the mist when you were a teenager,” Francesca commented before turning towards Jiaying. “Did you think I wouldn’t know which of my grandchildren would be Inhuman and give them the choice to go through the mist? Christian made the decision not to but was sworn to secrecy. How about we see what Grant becomes? I know what his power is and it will make Phil Coulson and the hypocrites of Shield run screaming.”

“Gramsy, what the hell is going on here?”

“Grant Douglas, watch your language! You were meant to be down there in the temple with Skye but she took it upon herself to shoot you so that screwed things up but now it is your choice.”

“I saw the diviner change people to stone; I thought it would do the same thing to him. He also deserved to be shot down like the traitorous dog he is.”

“Nobody deserves to be shot especially when their back was turned and they were unarmed. What the hell has Shield taught you?”

Melinda started to say something when she stopped short at heated glare the elderly woman threw at her. Something about her scared even the Calvary.

“Don’t you say a word; I might just show you my power in retaliation for you fracturing my grandson’s larynx! Trust me; you don’t want to know what I am capable of.”

May wisely shut up as Francesca turned to Jiaying, who was glaring at her longtime friend and tension filled the air before the latter started to speak.

“Frankie, why would you expose her to the mist like that? You don’t know what could have happened and how many people she could have hurt.”

“Actually, her gift isn’t an active one but it is powerful. She is a literal shield. Nothing can touch her, especially another Inhuman’s powers. That is why Skye didn’t set off an earthquake in the hospital during her argument with Caitlin. Louise got close enough to her to stop it from happening.”

Grant watched his sister and continued to think about what his grandmother said about him having powers. He didn’t know what to do or how to feel or if he even wanted powers at all.

“How about we test that theory on everybody then?”

Jiaying prepared to drop the crystal right as a vibration sent May and Kara flying away from everybody else and a barrier that stopped them from getting back to where the others were standing.

“Grant!”

Veronica and Lincoln came rushing back right as Kara finished screaming and in time to see the crystal drop. Grant turned to stone as he sat in the wheelchair as Skye joined Kara in screaming his name as Louise held her back.

“What the hell happened?”

“Jiaying killed Agent Gonzalez and tried to kill Lou in the process. She has now dropped a crystal without Grant’s consent to see what he becomes,” Kara harshly said to Lincoln.

“Jiaying wouldn’t do that!”

“Well guess what sparky, she just did!”

Kara looked just about ready to punch Lincoln when the stone around Grant started to crack and smoke started to come through each crack.

Louise stepped in front of the others with her to protect them from the flames covering her younger brother’s body. She also stepped closer to Grant and smiled as the fire disappeared as quickly as it appeared. He stood from the wheelchair and desperately looked around for anything to cover himself with.

Given the intensity of the flames, his clothes had been burned off of him.

“Damn, I liked that jacket!”

“Here you go son,” one of the elders that resided in Afterlife said as he walked up to the group and handed Ward a blanket. “We need to get him started on his transition as soon as possible.”

“I’ll take him,” Lincoln stated.

Francesca was so furious she was literally shaking as she turned to face Jiaying before punching the other woman in her jaw.

“You bitch!”

As much as Skye wanted to defend her mother, she agreed with Gramsy that what her mother had done had been uncalled for.

Francesca and Louise didn’t say a word and walked towards the building where Lincoln had taken Grant. Kara and Veronica followed them as May quickly got on the phone with Coulson because he will want to know about Ward’s transformation.

“You killed Gonzalez and if Louise hadn’t of been there, you would have made it look like he attacked you and started a war. Am I wrong?”

“Daisy…”

“My name is Skye. You wanted a war with Shield, didn’t you?”

Jiaying tried to come up with an answer to her daughter’s questions that wouldn’t cause her to lose her again but was at a loss as to what to say.

“I am going to ask Mrs. Ward if she will help with my training because I don’t trust you.” Skye left her mother where she was standing, tears falling down both women’s faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a character that May is actually afraid of. I thought the image of a sweet elderly woman mixed with an Inhuman whose power can actually cause more pain that a person could literally stand would do the trick.
> 
> I apologize for not updating in a while, real life got in the way. I most of this chapter written for the most part but wasn’t in the proper mindset to edit it and make sure most of the errors had been corrected.
> 
> I also noticed that the powers I gave Louise and Gramsy are the same as two characters in the Twilight series and not sure how I feel about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Louise is a fierce woman that doesn't put up with any crap. Despite her anger at her brother over his actions, she is very protective of him. Although she is more of a supporting character.
> 
> I wanted to have Skye and Lincoln be friends because I honestly don't see any spark or chemistry between Luke Mitchell and Chloe Bennet. They remind me of Gates and Neela on ER, Brody and Rachel on Glee and several other rebound relationships that went off like a lead balloon with their show's fans.


End file.
